1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tab lead for a secondary battery, and a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery using the tab lead.
2. Related Art
A secondary battery whose battery element is covered with a laminated film as a package has been known. A leading terminal of the battery (also called a laminated battery) including such a laminated film package (also called a laminated package) is referred to as a tab lead.
For the tab lead, conductive metal is mainly used. In some known techniques, when the laminated package housing the secondary battery is sealed, a surface treatment film with corrosion resistance is formed at the interface between the sealing resin (sealant) and the tab lead metal. JP-A-2011-81992 discloses a method for manufacturing a lead member, the method including: forming a composite film layer by applying a solution, which includes a resin component containing polyacrylic acid and polyacrylic acid amide and a metal salt, through spraying onto a surface of a metal member; and attaching an insulator from each surface side of the metal member.